


Dizzy

by streetcar_named_desire



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Real Life, freewrite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetcar_named_desire/pseuds/streetcar_named_desire
Summary: A little free write I did. Just posting this here so I have somewhere to put it :)





	Dizzy

Our eyes, locked in the orange light of the campfire. Smoke blew toward us, but we didn’t move. I had to stand on my tiptoes to put my arm around him, and I stood like that for the whole evening. I needed him, he seemed to make my life clear for the first time in months. I thought he needed me too. He said he needed me, but sometimes words do not live up to what they claim to be. 

Finally that hit me one day, the worst day. I was dizzy. The realization that he didn’t need me at all punched the air out of me. I thought I was going to fall over, but I didn’t. Just like that he was gone. He was still there, of course, I saw him every day at school, but I knew he was gone.

But he wasn’t gone. He did need me, or at least he knew I needed him. He messed up, but he tried. He’s still trying now. It doesn’t make up for anything, but it’s something. I know that he will keep trying, but there will be one day where he will realize nothing will be enough, that words don’t fix wounds like that. He’ll feel dizzy. His head will hurt when he sees me and, at the same time, sees what could have been.


End file.
